1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to business machines having printers, and, more particularly, to novel document-handling apparatus for use therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Printing business machines, such as accounting machines, when used for multiple business functions, are not readily adapted for printing on continuous form customer invoices or statements. In using such machines to prepare individual customer invoices at regular billing intervals, new balance forward entries must be printed on separate invoice documents at predetermined entry lines or locations thereon. In the past, separate vertical adjustment of invoices or other documents to predetermined printing positions has been a time-consuming procedure, particuarly where a large volume must be printed.